WWE my style
by alexrusso89
Summary: Dc , marvel and other characters have joined the wwe roster follow Nxt, raw and smackdown will never be the same
Announcer: A rivalry that started out as strictly business…

(Shows harley quinn and gwen stacy , in the ring looking at each other)

Gwen: You want to face the champion? Well you have to get in line behind me.

Harley: Who gave you the right to decide who the challenger is? Besides the last time I checked I beat you in our match last week.

Gwen: The simple fact that last week was a fluke and I am better than you, that's why.

Harley: Oh please, I can beat you anytime anywhere. In fact I can beat you right now.

Gwen: Wanna bet?

Harley: Let's go (turns to the entrance and yells) GET A REF OU…. (Gwen attacks Harley while her back is turned and once she's down Gwen grabs a chair and delivers a thunderous chair shot )

Gwen: Told ya i was ...(gets interrupted by end of hope by night wish as Jessica jones and kitty pryde come out at the top of the entrance ramp)

Jessica: Gwen If you want a shot at this title(Jessica points to the belt hanging on her shoulder) Then you have to prove that you're better than Harley because tonight you face her 1 on 1 and the winner will face me at Cyber Sunday in a fans pick the special referee match.

Kitty: And to make sure that Harper or Sam don't interfere they will face off tonight. In fact(Lilly looks at her wrist without a watch on it then looks up) That match is next.

Announcer: Turned into something personal

Announcer Jim Ross: Oh My Gawd Kitty's setting Squirrel girl up for the Facefull of foley

(Shows Kitty kicking squirrel girl in the gut and hooking her arms [ basically foley's ddt or dean ambrose's dirty deeds])

JR: Wait what's she doing out here?

(Shows Gwen coming down and pulling Kitty off squirrel girl and then she sprays hairspray into Kitty's eyes)

JR: Oh no She can't see. Someone stop this.

(Gwen then grabs a chair and hits kitty wit the chair then kicks Squrriel girl with the Knockout Spell (Round house kick to the back of the head with their opponent on their knees) then asks for a microphone)

Harley this is just a sample of what's going to happen to you tonight. (Gwen says while Standin over a helpless kitty , squirrel girl has fallen out of the ring )

(Gwen raises the chair up and brings it down crashing into the back of Kitty's head rendering her unconscious. She is about to do it again until screams are heard from the fans and then Jessica slides into the ring as Gwen runs out. Then the paramedics come out and get Kitty onto the stretcher and wheel her out of the ring with Jessica following.)

Backstage with Kitty getting put into the back of an ambulance

(Harley comes running up to Jessica who is about to get into the ambulance with Kitty )

Harley : Jessica wait what about your match.

Jessica: I don't care I'm going with Kitty

Harley: But… (gets interrupted)

Kitty: Jessica go. (she says weakly then falls unconscious again)

Jessica looks at Kitty for a minutes while holding her hand then leans down and kisses Kitty on top of her head.

Jessica : Ok

Harley: She'll be ok Jessica (Harley puts her hand on Jessica's shoulder)

Jessica : Don't touch me (Jessica swats Harley's hand away) How could you?

Harley: What?

Jessica : YOU knew they would do something like this and yet YOU set up the match anyway. (Jessica pokes Harley's collar bone every time she says 'you')

Harley: Jessica I had no idea I'm s…

Jessica : Save it. I've got to get ready for my match. (Jessica then pushes Harley out of her way into the wall)

Harley: Oww (Harley looks at Jessica with surprised yet sympathetic eyes)

Gwen makes her way to the ring for her match

JR: This girl is sick and twisted. The way she set that whole thing up just makes me sick. (He says while Gwen is on the turnbuckle waving at the audience)

Jessica makes her way to the ring just staring at Gwen

JR: This has just gotten personal.

(Jessica just stands in front of the ring for a minute staring down Gwen then runs in and immediately tackles Gwen and starts punching her in the face.)

JR: Jessica is full of emotion

(Jessica throws Gwen out of the ring and throws her into the steel steps)

JR: She is just thriving on the anger and hatred building inside

(Jessica jumps onto the middle rope and springboards towards Gwen and hits her in the back of the head with a flying clothesline causing Gwen to get fall forward Jessica waits for her to get to her knees and does shinauke nakamura taunt ready )

JR: Wait a minute here it comes the Momentum stealer

(Jessica runs from the opposite side of the ring and delivers a bomb ye knee [ knee to e face ] causing Gwen to fall back)

JR: This is it she can't afford a mistake now WOAH! (He says as Jessica jumps and springboards off the top rope for a frog splash on Gwen but Gwen moves causing Carly to knock out the ref.)

(Gwen then spins Jessica around and goes to punch her but Jessica blocks it and pulls Gwen's legs out from under her and then gets on top of her and starts punching her in the face again, then she goes and gets two chairs and throws them into the ring)

JR: Oh now all hell is about to break loose. Jessica is going to get some payback.

(Jessica sets up Gwen the same way Kitty was set up and was about to hit Gwen in the back of the head with the chair until Felicia aka black cat comes running in and pushes Jessica to the ground then takes the chair that was under Gwen's head and hits Jessica with it then puts Gwen on top of her.)

JR: No not this way. This match can't end this way NO! (he says as the ref goes over and counts 1…2…3 and rings the bell) Dammit.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner and the #1 con… (she stops when Gwen pushes the ref then tells Felicia to set up Jessica for the same move they did to Kitty until Barbra gordon and kara el come running to the ring and scare them off. Then Kara asks for the mic, while Barbra helps a still dazed Jessica up.)

Kara : Hey you think you got off easy Gwen You may have won the match so you are going to face Jessica at Cyber Sunday, I can't do anything about that but the General Manager told me I could do whatever I wanted tonight while he is gone. So yea you will face me, it's going to be you vs me vs Jessica ! ( Kara screams getting a huge cheer from the fans and a bitching fit from both Gwen and Felicia ) in a triple threat fans choose the ref match. And you ca…

Jessica: Get your damn hands off me! (Jessica says as she pushes Barbra away)

Barbara : Jessica I'm sorry I didn't know they'd do th… (Barbra gets interrupted by Jessica slapping her across the face)

Kara: Hey! I know you're upset but NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY GIRL! (Kara Steps in front of Barbara to prevent her from going after Jessica )

Jessica: Screw you! ( Jessica pushes Kara giving Barbra the chance to go after her)

(The two girls pull, scratch and smack anything they can while Kara tries to pull them apart while Gwen and Felicia just sit and laugh at them.)

The next week

Jessica is standing in the middle of the ring

Jessica: I have a few things to say. First off Kitty is fine she sustained a concussion but she will be absolutely fine. Secondly Barbra , Kara I'm sorry. I was emotional over what happened to Kitty last week and I took it out on the wrong people. And thirdly, Gwen we have a score to settle so get your ass out here now!

(Wake me up by evanesce comes on and Gwen and Felicia come out and stand at the top of the entrance ramp.)

Gwen: What do you want Jones?

Jessica : Why don't you come down to the ring and I'll tell you. (Gwen and Felicia start to walk down to the ring) WITHOUT your hoe. (Gwen and Felicia stop)

Gwen: You know what no I'm perfectly comfortable right here.

Jessica : Fine. (Jessica says then she sees Gwen laughing) You really think you pulled one over on me last week don't you? (Gwen shakes her head and laughs more) Well tonight's my revenge.

Gwen: Uhh no you can't lay a finger on me until next Sunday, so any thoughts of you fighting me 1 on 1 you can throw them away.

Jessica : You're right I can't fight you 1 on 1 but no one ever said any about me facing you in a tag team match. (fans start to cheer and Gwen Starts to shake her head vigorously)

Gwen: No you can't do that!

( king of kings theme hits and the crowd cheers as Triple h and Stephanie mcmahon appear on the entrance ramp )

Stephanie: she cant but i can and I did. You wanna go around and take out your enemies love ones? You wanna hurt people that did nothing to you? Well go ahead but just remember Payback's A Bitch! and tonight you get yours because it's you and Felicia vs the WWE Women's Champion Jessica and a mystery partner ( Fans cheer as the Stephanie's theme hits and Felicia tries to calm down a screaming Gwen)

Later that night during the match

(Gwen and Jessica are in the ring fighting, with Felicia on one corner and Raven in the other, with Gwen trying to tag Felicia in but Jessica pulls her away by the leg)

JR: Jessica trying to keep Gwen from making the tag she's so close wait a minute.

(Gwen gets to one foot with her other foot in Jessica's hands then turns to face Gwen then jumps and cracks Jessica in the back of the head with her free leg, allowing her to tag in Felica and she immediately runs in and hits Raven and she falls off the ring then goes and starts punching and smacking Jessica)

JR: Oh my Lord, Felicia is still going strictly on emotion. Oh my god what a kick.

(Felicia kicks Jessica in the stomach then she grabs the back of her head and drives her knee into her face causing Jessica to turn her back to Gwen, then she drop kicks Jessica in the back causing her to fall forward as felicia bounces off the ropes to do a curb stomp but as she goes to curb stomp Raven delivers a azawrath kick [ brogue kick] to felicia in mid jump kicking Felicia in the face.)

JR: Wow what a move

(While that happened Jessica got up the starts watching what Raven did to Felicia then sees Gwen coming back into the ring

JR: Here comes Gwen Back into the ring. Wait a minute

Jessica sees this so she turns to run but sees Felicia standing there about to hit her with the Pop Star Kick (Roundhouse kick to the face) but she ducks causing Felicia to accidentally kick Gwen in the face

JR: Oh my god Felicia accidentally kicking her own partner

(Then Jessica pushes Felicia out of the ring then goes and covers Gwen as the ref counts 1…2…3 and the bell rings)

JR: one little miscommunication and Jessica and Raven pick up the win.

(Felicia comes back into the ring to check on Gwen )

JR: who is going to be the special referee? Well we'll find that out next Sunday so until then, that's all for tonight we'll see ya next week.


End file.
